


Darkest Temptations

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Force Visions, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: A vision sends Kylo to see a troubled Ben Solo, and things become complicated.





	Darkest Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Темнейшие искушения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358308) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/160029844010/um-maybe-some-weird-selfcest-just-big-bad-kylo) over on [@kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)
>
>> | um. maybe some weird selfcest? Just big bad kylo fucking a young and corruptible ben solo ..
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️ 

Meditation has always helped Kylo focus himself.

It sharpens his mind, concentrates his anger and hatred on his task at hand, loudening his consciousness until he feels like his head is going to burst with the pressure, the sounds of the Dark Side filling the entirety of his being.

This is not the way of the Jedi.

He’d been _shown_ how to meditate when he studied under his Uncle—the old _fool_ —only to find that quietening his mind and trying to centre his calm only pushed him further from his goal and towards the darkness. Master Luke had told him to try harder, but _Ben_ had locked himself in his chambers, angry that he’d failed, disappointed his Uncle.

Kylo smiles; if only Ben could’ve known that his failure at _Jedi_ meditation would mean he’ll exceed at _Sith_ meditation.

He enters his quarters after a long training session—sparring with Phasma—and he pulls off his robes one layer at a time until he’s down to just his soft, black leggings and sleeveless undershirt, a chill prickling his skin. Kylo makes his way to the little meditation chamber adjoining his main room and settles himself down on the little black mat in the centre, the door swishing closed behind him.

The room’s only source of light is a little bulb above him, embedded into the ceiling. Kylo doesn’t need light. He sits with his legs crossed, shifting slightly so he’s comfortable, unknowing of how long he’s going to be sat here; he’s been known to meditate for hours, sitting quietly whilst his soul is consumed with the dark side, unwilling to leave such a _monstrous_ feeling of power behind in his antechamber.

With a slow exhale, Kylo looks down to the small candle in front of him, its red-coloured wax only half melted. He needs the flame to centre him, to give his focus a real object that he can see, helping him to imagine the _fire_ inside himself, strong but wayward, hard to extinguish.

Kylo finds his thoughts lingering on Ben and his hardships as he sets the wick of the candle alight, the orange flame flickering gracefully and he closes his eyes, feeling his pent-up anger release itself around him. 

At first, it’s no different than any other meditation session; his anger and rage being concentrated into one sphere of power, fuelling his feelings, heightening his senses until all he can feel is the Dark Side binding him together like an ancient riddle that’s refusing to be solved.

But suddenly, Kylo gives a sharp groan in pain as he feels things shift from a shadowy calm to an ominous discomfort, thrusting him into the depths of a vision.

He opens his eyes, finding himself standing in a dark corner of a room, cast back into the shadows, gaze darting around to deduce where he is. The room itself is quite small, perfectly square. Photos mount the walls, a bed in the centre, a single lightbulb suspended from the ceiling—though it’s _off—_ and a small window, looking out over vast green fields.

Kylo shivers. These were his chambers at the Jedi Academy, cold and empty, the room at the very end of the corridor and _away_ from the other pupils, where no one could hear him cry at night, where he could retreat to be alone with his thoughts—and away from Uncle Luke’s protégés.

Just then, the door swings open, its hinges creaking as it’s slammed shut, and the person responsible throws himself on the bed, face buried in his pillows to quieten his angered cries. Kylo watches with apprehension, wondering why the Force has decided to show him _Ben Solo_ of all people; the boy trembles as he cries, so overwhelmed with his own emotions that Kylo wonders how he hasn’t passed out.

Ben sits up, and Kylo does his best to guess _when_ he’s been sent to. Ben’s cheeks are still a little chubby, still freckly with youth, but it’s a fresh scratch across left cheek that sparks Kylo’s memory. He remembers this, he remembers feeling so _hopeless_ —

Ben is 18 years old, just lost a lightsaber match with a fellow padawan, sent to his chambers for the rest of the night for reacting _destructively_ after his defeat. He’d grabbed the victor in a Force-choke, lifting him from the ground slowly, watching his eyes roll and twitching slow. Luke had been distraught, of course. It’d taken all of the Master’s power to subdue Ben, to calm him down enough to direct him to his room for the rest of the night for meditation on his actions.

Kylo remembers _failing_ at the meditation too.

But at just 18 years old, Kylo knows _Ben_ has _no idea_ that Darth Vader is his grandfather, a reveal that’s going to come in a few years by the mouths of his mother’s political enemies in the Galactic Senate, not by any of his family members.

“I can’t do this,” Ben says to himself, unawares that Kylo is even in the room. He sits back against the headboard of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, ears only just covered by his short, dark hair. His long padawan braid brings a sense of disgust to Kylo’s stomach. Eyes red-rimmed, he wipes his cheeks on the sleeve on cream-coloured robe. “Maybe I’m not meant to be a Jedi.”

“ _You’re not.”_

Kylo can’t hold his tongue, embarrassed by the way Ben jolts in fear at the voice. He watches the way Ben visibly struggles with what to do; hide from the intruder or confront them. His internal conflict is _loud,_ Kylo thinks; no wonder Snoke sensed his pain.

“Who’s there?” Ben shouts, eyes locked on the shadowy corner where Kylo stands, unable to see anything but a dark silhouette. “ _Show yourself!”_

Kylo chuckles quietly. It’s strange, he thinks, being able to see the fear in Ben’s eyes. He hadn’t realised that such _emotion_ is portrayed in his eyes; it’s something that Hux has mentioned once or twice, post-sex, but Kylo had presumed that the surge of chemicals in Hux’s mind had caused him to sprout nonsense.

But now, staring at Ben’s dark, watering eyes, Kylo knows that Hux is right. _Annoyingly_ so.

“I wouldn’t bother to grab that blaster you keep under your pillow,” Kylo says, noting Ben’s hand sliding towards the hidden weapon. “It’d be useless against me.”

Ben’s eyes widen. “How did you know—?”

Kylo takes one long step out of the shadows and into the open, waving his hand to switch on the overhead bulb, and his dark silhouette is drenched in light. He watches the fear in Ben’s eyes flicker to confusion, his eyebrows drawing in to a frown, mouth agape.

“I’m _you,_ Ben. I know everything about you. Everything you’ve done and everything you’re going to do.”

The turbulence in Ben’s mind is astounding; emotions twisting and churning inside him as he takes in the sight of his older counterpart in front of him, dressed all in black, hair longer, _a scar across his face._ Kylo stands tall and proud at the end of Ben’s bed, leering down at him with hungry eyes.

“ _You’re_ me? You’re Ben Solo—“

“That isn’t my name,” Kylo growls, shaking his head.

“But,” Ben says, “You _just_ told me that you’re me. I don’t understand.”

“I am _you_.” Kylo tilts his chin up, looking down his nose at the boy. “Or rather, someone that you’re going to become when you realise that the Light is poison. My name is Kylo Ren, and the _Ben Solo_ that I once was is dead.”

The shock in Ben’s expression surprises Kylo a little; Snoke has been whispering thoughts into his mind since he was a young boy, surely the truth that he’s rejected the Light and embraced the Dark shouldn’t be too much of a shock.

“What? _No,_ no, I’d never turn to the Dark Side,” Ben says. He shifts forward on the bed, kneeling up. “Uncle Luke, my mother, they’ve told me I’m strong with the Force, that I’ll make a good Jedi—”

“And what does the voice in your mind tell you?”

Ben shakes his head. “ _He isn’t real.”_

_Ah_ , Kylo thinks. _Yes_. He remembers believing that Snoke was just a strange imaginary friend that the Force had somehow created for him to make him feel a little less lonely. Only when the voice told him to kill his companions and burn down the Jedi Academy did Ben realise that the voice in his mind was a real creature, beckoning him into his palm.

“He is. He’s very real. And he’s guiding you to your destiny. Your family? They’re _wrong_. They’re lying to you, Ben. Even your mother. The Dark is where you belong.”

Ben sits back, eyes wide, staring at nothing. And Kylo gets a rush of thrill through his veins.

He’s never _actually_ corrupted anyone before; he’d tried with the scavenger girl, offering to show her the ways of the Force but his words had fallen on deaf ears. He wonders what it must feel like to taint someone’s beliefs to the point where they’ll let go of their teachings and embrace the Dark Side. Is it satisfaction? Feelings of grandeur? _Superiority at feeding someone’s soul to the shadows?_

He wonders how Snoke felt when Ben fell.

The grandson of Darth Vader, the son of Princess Leia, the nephew of Luke Skywalker. A young soul infused with power and self-doubt, easy to manipulate with the right words.

And who better to know Ben’s weak points than Kylo Ren.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Kylo says, voice _dripping_ with seduction. “The Dark Side. It’s calling to you, but you don’t know why, do you? But you want to embrace it.”

“N-no I don’t,” Ben says, leaning back on his palms, legs splayed out. “Luke says the Dark isn’t stronger.”

Kylo smirks, bringing his hand up without hesitation to wrap the Force around Ben’s lungs. The boy gasps, back arched, chest heaving. It’s a display of power that Snoke had conducted on him when he was still training to become Master of the Knights of Ren, and Kylo can still remember the feeling; like a cold rope tightening around his chest, making him contort underneath Snoke’s hand, begging for his own air to be returned to him.

“I could crush your lungs if I wanted to,” Kylo says, repeating the same words that Snoke had used on him. “Could the Light do such a thing?”

“Y-you won’t kill me,” Ben gasps angrily, and Kylo admits that he’s impressed with the boy’s resilience. _He_ was more cowardly when facing Snoke in the same circumstance. “If you k-kill me, then you’ll be killing yourself.”

“I’ve killed Ben Solo once before,” Kylo replies. “I’d be much less merciful this time around, now that I could watch the light leave your— _our—_ eyes.”

Ben whines in protest but collapses back onto the bed when Kylo releases him from his hold, breathing heavily in hearty gulps.

“But I have a feeling that I know why the Force has brought me here,” Kylo continues. “Killing you wouldn’t push you closer to the Dark Side. Only I can do that.”

Boots clunking against the hard floor, Kylo steps around the bed to perch on the edge of it, listening in closely to Ben’s thoughts, but hearing nothing but an incoherent static. He’s confused, the poor boy, so out of his depth facing a true dark sider like Kylo. After all, it’ll be another few years before Ben is truly taken by Snoke; his untamed mind isn’t ready for such harsh truths. Kylo can sense the seeds of doubt that Snoke has planted in Ben’s mind but they’re yet to sprout, yet to be watered with enough _darkness_ for them to fully grow into the tall and strong flora that Kylo has become as a result.

It’s only ever been others who’ve been in control of Kylo, but not this time. Kylo is going to be in control of himself. He knows the reveal that he’s the grandson to Darth Vader was the _push_ that he needed to embrace his destiny on the Dark Side, but Ben is still unaware of his heritage.

Kylo is going to corrupt Ben Solo _himself_ , and he’s going to enjoy it.

“You’re so strong, Ben,” Kylo says, tone soft, softer than he knows Ben is used to hearing. “You’ve got so much power inside you but they’re holding you back. Your mother and father don’t care. They’ve abandoned you. You know it’s true.”

Ben groans, still finding his voice after being on the verge of unconsciousness, but his eyes glaze with tears at his counterpart’s words.

“They don’t care about you. They care about their legacy. They want you to become a Jedi so it’ll be _their_ achievement, Ben. Can’t you see it? Your mother left you here, your father never contacts you, your uncle pushes you away in favour of the other padawans.”

“No…” Ben whimpers. “They want what’s best for me.”

“They want what’s best for themselves. They fear the _warrior_ you’ll become if you embraced the Dark Side. Come with me, Ben,” Kylo murmurs, unable to stop himself from sliding his hand up Ben’s heaving chest to lay his palm above his wildly beating heart. “Give in to the darkness.”

Ben’s lips part in a shuddering breath, body tensing and then relaxing underneath Kylo’s hand.

“I shouldn’t…” The hesitation in Ben’s voice is like _music_ to Kylo’s ears.

“You should,” Kylo says. “It’s waiting for you. The power. Your anger and your _rage_ will be welcomed, not suppressed and punished like it is here. You’ll be stronger than you ever thought was possible. You want that, don’t you? I know you’re tired of feeling weak.”

Ben closes his eyes, turning his head away. “I’ll still be alone.”

_Abandoned._ Ben’s biggest fear.

“ _No,”_ Kylo says, more of a chastise than a mere correction. “No, you won’t. Your own treasure waits for you on the Dark Side, and he’s more than you could ever dream of. He loves you _for you_ , not for your power.”

If Hux could hear him now, he’d give Kylo a roll of his eyes and a comment like ‘ _you’ve gone soft, Ren’_ followed by a deep kiss. Though, Kylo can’t help but wonder if someone had tempted _him_ with a red-haired _General_ if he turned to the Dark Side, his transition may have been quicker.

Ben licks his lips, and Kylo knows that the bait has been taken.

“Look at me, Ben,” Kylo orders, and Ben obeys, eyes twinkling. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes.”

“ _Good,”_ Kylo smiles. “Your fear will make you strong, reckless. _Unstable. ”_

Sliding his palm up to Ben’s cheek, Kylo leans in, _enamoured_ by how many freckles still dot Ben’s young face, how untouched his skin is—save for the scratch across his cheek from his recent duel.

Kylo brushes his lips against the boy’s, hearing his breath hitch in his throat.

“Let the darkness in, Ben,” Kylo whispers in a devilish tone. “And you’ll become just like me.”

Kylo devours Ben’s lips in a hungry kiss, Kylo’s tongue licking over his lips before darting into his pliant mouth, swirling around with _obscene_ slurps. Ben tastes just as innocent as he looks; like a ripe berry, freshly picked and _waiting_ to be eaten up. He tastes _divine._

Kylo breaks the kiss to stare down at Ben, seeing him panting for breath and a light blush spreading on his pale cheeks.

“ _Kylo_.” Ben whines his name in the neediest of tones, eyes half-lidded, and Kylo feels himself flush.

“Tell me what you want, Ben,” Kylo replies, stroking his hair behind his ear. “Such a tired and _fragile_ boy. I can feel your conflict, it’s burning away inside you, isn’t it? _Tell me what you need.”_

“Show me the Dark Side,” Ben gasps, hips grinding uncomfortably against the mattress. “Only you can help me, Kylo Ren, _please._ I want to be indestructible, I want the power. _I want to be like Vader.”_

Even without directly _knowing_ of his relation to the Sith Lord, Ben wants to be like him.

Snoke would have been _proud._

Kylo climbs onto the bed, positioning himself between Ben’s legs before leaning his weight upon him for another hungry kiss only this time, Ben reciprocates, though Kylo dominates. His hands roam Ben’s body, slowly stripping him of his Jedi robes, _remembering_ where each zip and each button is, working until he sits back to pull off Ben’s boots and trousers, leaving the boy naked and glowing on the bed.

Despite having never thought of himself as a narcissist, Kylo is left a little breathless by Ben’s body. Still thin and pale, the low light from the overhead bulb seems to catch all of his soft curves; the sharpness of his ribs, his pudgy tummy that’s yet to become defined muscle, the groves of his pelvis.

And his perking cock between his legs.

“Please don’t stare,” Ben says, trying to wriggle away from Kylo’s gaze.

“You have the same body as I do,” Kylo replies, suppressing the memories of hating his own body.

“I don’t,” Ben frowns. “Your shoulders are twice the width of mine, I can practically see your muscles through your robes. I’m—”

“Still blossoming,” Kylo interrupts, undressing himself slowly. “Would you look at a ripple in the sea and call it useless despite knowing it’s going to become a tsunami?”

Kylo tosses his final item of clothing to the floor and rolls his shoulders, aroused by just _how much bigger_ he is than Ben. His body reminds him of Hux; lithe but not weak, soft but not feeble. But such comparisons will be kept in Kylo’s mind; Ben only needs to hear what’s going to pull him to the dark.

Kylo begins stroking his cock to full hardness, eyes lapping up the boy’s glorious naked form, wondering where to begin with their desires. He recalls Hux making a comment about his _cock-sucking lips,_ so Kylo beckons Ben up, wishing to test that for himself. Stepping back, Kylo stands at the end of the bed whilst Ben crawls towards him, lips _shimmering._

“I-I’ve never done this,” Ben stutters as Kylo cups the back of his head, urging him forwards.

“ _I know,”_ Kylo says. “But trust me. You’re a natural.”

Ben swallows hard before parting his lips to take in the head of Kylo’s cock, pushing more of him down his throat and past his lips.

Kylo groans. _Again,_ Hux is right.

“You’re going to be so mighty, Ben,” Kylo says, caressing Ben’s hair, and the boy moans around his cock. “Just imagine it. You, standing around the burning bodies of anyone who’s ever cast doubt upon you, of anyone who’s dared made you think that you’re worth nothing. You’re stronger than them. And you’re going to make them suffer.”

“Mmm,” Ben whines, throat convulsing as he struggles to take the length of Kylo’s cock fully into his mouth, but Kylo holds him in place, cantering his hips slowly before dragging his cock out of Ben’s mouth, making sure to coat the mix of pre-cum and saliva over the boy’s lips.

“Get on your back,” Kylo says, grabbing Ben’s chin in between his fingers. “And open your legs.”

Ben looks unsure for a moment before he nods and obeys, lying flat on his back with his legs spread and bent up at the knee. He looks nervous now, really, for the first time, dark eyes wide and unblinking, but Kylo senses that Ben’s apprehension at being fucked by _himself_ is buried beneath a layer of agonising arousal that has him grinding against the sheets, more aroused than he can ever remember being, and the identical man above him over fuels his desire.

Kylo smirks; has he always been so _easy_ to manipulate? Ben is so corruptible, so willing to latch onto the first person that shows him affection that he’s _fine_ with that person being his older counterpart. Kylo lowers himself over Ben then, experimentally dragging his hard cock over Ben’s and they both moan low, eyes slipping closed at the friction, mirroring each other’s actions in more ways than one.

“Oh, stars, Kylo,” Ben moans. “No one has ever made me feel like this.”

“Ssh,” Kylo hushes, pushing two of his fingers into Ben’s mouth, making sure they’re nice and slick before he reaches down, circling Ben’s tight hole before pushing one finger in. “Give in to your pleasures. Passion is part of the dark side.”

Ben moans loudly, mouth open, and Kylo can _feel_ him clenching around his finger, sucking him in further, so he adds another, spitting on his fingers for extra slick. The boy hisses at the stretch but Kylo bites his lip.

“I know your fantasies, Ben,” he chides, scissoring his fingers. “Don’t try and pretend this is the first time you’ve had _your_ fingers up here. You can’t lie to _yourself_ , youngling.”

Ben preens a little at the name but otherwise says nothing, too busy bearing his hips down to push Kylo’s fingers in further.

When Kylo senses his own greed rising, he removes his fingers before lining his cock up to Ben’s hole, admiring the way it’s puckering for him.

“Just fuck me,” Ben groans. “Please, Kylo. You’re the dark I need, I want you.”

“Needy boy,” Kylo says, a little dizzied at being so aroused by his former self. “Keep focussing on your emotions.”

“E-emotions? _Ah!_ Stars!”

Kylo pushes himself in and Ben clenches every muscle in his body, but Kylo takes note of his belly; the way its soft skin jiggles with each of Ben’s breaths. Kylo feels _filthy_ just for being aroused by it but now balls deep in his young counterpart, he’s passed the stage of _caring._

“I’m as strong as I am because of my emotions,” Kylo says, feeling sweat on his brow, continuing to speak as he speeds up his thrusts. “Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. Passion. Fear.”

“ _Faster,_ oh gods, keep going,” Ben begs, looking down at himself to see his cock bobbing with Kylo’s thrusts.

“Oh,” Kylo says, giving a long thrust. “And _greed._ ”

Ben gasps, letting out a long stream of alien profanities, the words rolling off his tongue like they’re frequently used, and Kylo blushes; such an innocent boy using disgusting language.

“It feels so good,” Ben whines. “ _You._ The dark. I-I can feel it, its power, it’s inside me, like the voice said.”

“ _Yes,_ Ben, let it in,” Kylo presses his weight onto the boy, biting alone his collarbone, imagining himself marking Ben’s beautiful skin with possessive blemishes, like Kylo’s signature all over his body for his _Master_ to see. “Feel it around you, _feel yourself wanting to become like me.”_

“I’m close, I’m close,” Ben gasps, reaching down to touch his cock, but Kylo growls and the boy’s hands are suddenly pinned above his head in invisible restraints, his pelvis twisting as though craving friction against his cock. “ _I need to come, Kylo, please, oh, please!”_

_‘He’s pretty when he begs,’_ Kylo mentally notes, understanding why Hux is sent into such a tizzy when _he_ begs.

Kylo, regardless, chooses to indulge his newest fantasy and begins to pump Ben’s cock in his hand, _relishing_ in the thickness in his palm, and wonders what it’d be like if he were to ride Ben.

Another time.

His own climax building, Kylo quickens his pace until his pelvis jerks of its own accord as he comes loudly, yelling as he spills himself inside Ben, filling him up nicely.

“Give yourself to me, Ben,” Kylo declares breathlessly, waiting for his counterpart to come. “I’m everything you want to be. Let me have you.”

“ _Yes_ , Kylo, yes, oh, I can feel the darkness in me, it’s you, _it’s calling me,_ ah!”

Ben makes no noise as he finally orgasms; his tired body is beyond it, incapable of doing anything but tensing, head thrown back, clenched shut, and Kylo leans down and sinks his teeth into the boy’s pretty, pale neck as he comes, cock pulsing in Kylo’s strong hand.

Kylo, with a shuddering gasp, pulls himself out and releases Ben’s hands from his Force-hold, watching them become limp like the rest of his exhausted body. Finally coming down from his high enough to bask in his manipluations, Kylo lays down on his side next to Ben, and strokes his cheek. Ben whimpers, breathless and pliant, his body sinking into the bed and unable, or unwilling, to move.

“You did well,” Kylo praises, and Ben’s eyes light up. “I’m proud of you. I can feel your soul entwined with the dark. The fear, the _greed._ The anger that’s no longer restrained.”

“I feel…lighter,” Ben breathes. “Not in _that_ sense. But…my body doesn’t feel as heavy. It’s strange.”

“It’s good. You’ve taken your first steps down the path you’re destined to conquer, and I’m going to be there every step of the way.”

Kylo presses against Ben’s cheek, guiding his head towards his own, though Ben merely stares up at him, lips parted and panting. Leaning forward, Kylo catches Ben’s lips in a kiss, a _much_ gentler kiss than Kylo had expected himself to give. His hand even strokes through Ben’s hair, caressing him, his heart telling him to give the boy more praise for keeping marching on through his troubles.

But it’s preposterous, Kylo thinks; even _he_ believes Ben Solo to be a weak and foolish child. He _certainly_ does _not_ feel protective of him.

“I want you to stay,” Ben whispers, palm over Kylo’s heart. “I feel safer with you here. Like you’re watching over me, guiding me.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Kylo replies. “When the time comes, we’ll meet again. Our destinies are the same, after all.”

Silence befalls them for a moment before Ben sighs.

“ _Kylo Ren,”_ Ben whispers, obviously feeling bold enough to trace his finger down the length of the scar on Kylo’s face. “That’s…that’s our new name?”

Kylo hums, nods.

“I…I like it. It…feels strong.”

And for the first time since he can remember, Kylo sees Ben smile, and it ignites a strange fire within himself, one of _passion,_ of security. It’s now that _Kylo_ feels afraid.

“You’ll choose it, one day,” he says. “Your future is already decided. You just have to want it.”

“I do.”

With that, Ben slides his hand up Kylo’s chest and cups his jaw, pulling him down for a kiss; the first time he’s initiated one. But it never comes. Everything blurs, everything fades—

Kylo emerges from his vision with a gasp and a jolt, looking around to see him still sitting in his meditation chamber on the _Finalizer,_ his red candle completely melted in front of him. Lips dry, he exhales slowly, trying to calm himself as his thoughts linger on Ben.

He’s never had a vision so vivid before, one with such _emotion_ and such _feeling; was_ it a vision? _Is_ Ben Solo nothing more than a memory in his family’s minds?

Kylo groans, head pounding.

No body was left behind in Ben’s supposed destruction; no sign of any foul-play.

Kylo rubs his eyes and stands, ignoring the sticky wet patch at the front of his trousers. There’s no doubt in his mind that the vision was meant for him to corrupt himself; if he could convince himself that the dark is the right side to be on then _surely_ he should have no issues manipulating someone else.

But in the back of his mind, he sees Ben’s face, _hears_ his voice, laughing with his parents over dinner when he was younger, and Kylo’s heart flutters, hearing Ben whisper his name.

Perhaps it’s the presence of Ben, rather than the _absence,_ that keeps Kylo well and truly in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this may be the filthiest thing I've ever written. ❤️
> 
> So, I couldn't help but add some feels to it (like always!) so this was my train of thought whilst thinking of a 'bigger' plot for this oneshot:  
> \- the Force vision was either to make Kylo corrupt Ben to the dark side to prove himself a worthy fighter for the darkness or make him feel sorry for Ben and make Kylo want to protect him  
> \- Kylo needs to see that he and Ben are not two seperate people, that Ben still very much exists and Kylo needs that part of him to be as strong as he is because the reason Snoke preyed on him in the first place was because of him having both the light and the dark in him  
> \- i honestly can't remember my other points it's late and i've got work early tomorrow so if i my points come back to me then i'll edit!
> 
> as usual, it's been proof-read with very tired eyes so apologies for mistakes! ❤️
> 
> thank you so much for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
